The invention relates to a spectacle frame.
Apart from their purely technical function to improve the vision of its wearer, spectacles have increasingly also assumed an aesthetic function so that for some time they are counted among the so-called fashion accessories.
Spectacle frames and high-quality optical lenses are relatively expensive, which prevents many spectacle wearers, for reasons of cost alone, from going with the fashion and acquiring new spectacles in short intervals.
The aim is therefore to develop spectacles so that they are variable with respect to their outer appearance.
Several spectacle frames are already known on which decorative strips and the like can be fastened which lend different appearances to the spectacles (Utility Patents DE GM 78 35 794, DE GM 75 30 026, DE GM 84 15 521, DE GM 90 13 476, DE GM 92 11 754, GB (Application, unexamined) 2 236 196, DE GM 19 86 222).
As a rule, the decorative strips are herein secured on the spectacle frames by being emplaced, clamped or stuck on but also by sliding them on with the aid of a tongue-and-groove (GB 954 584, FR 1 310 129).
In addition, a spectacle frame is known which comprises a temple piece which can be connected with a lens setting of spectacle frames wherein the connection is established via a pin and an associated groove (DE 34 08 782).
Furthermore the anchoring of decorative parts comprising metal on spectacles comprising synthetic material is known wherein these decorative parts are provided on the temple-piece joints and have on their back side guide elements in the form of a V, which engage the guidance recesses of synthetic spectacle frames (DE GM 19 85 756). But in this case an exchange of decorative strips is hardly possible since the V-form guidance elements engage fixedly the synthetic material of the spectacle frame.
Lastly, an adjustable spectacle is also known in which the temple pieces can be adapted to different head widths (DE PS 40 20 789). Herein the frame of the spectacle comprises a center part which is provided on both sides with slide rails. However, these spectacles are not suitable for applying decorative strips.